Alice, My Love
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Letting go is never easy, but Revenge is, and Arthur will avenge Alice.


**A/N: **For History of Magic

**Mandatory Prompt: **Write about someone not letting go.

**Optional Prompts: **Exam, Organisation, boyfriend, direction, Series and Army.

"Alice," Arthur scared running forward to disarm Bellatrix. Her high pitch squeal made his legs weak and his stomach queasy. He knew in that instant the image of Alice in horrible position, begging for death, would haunt him for the rest of his life. When he reached the two he disarmed Bella in a heartbeat, but the damage was already done, Alice lay still on the cold, wet cement shaking in agony, her eyes blank and colder than Arthur had ever seen in a person.

Bella is still laughing, and part of Arthur that has left the organisation with Alice, is fighting to control the urge to kill her.

"Does Weasley have a crush?" she taunts pacing around them. Arthur is in control, he can feel his body tense but he can control it, he will not kill, it is not in his nature. "A married man and woman, becoming more than friends?" she questions. "Are you her boyfriend?" she laughs the shrill sound echoing in the dark alleyway. Arthur could feel the hot air flare out his nostrils, his control being lost. "You're lucky you stopped me when you did," Bell mused; Arthur knew that whatever she said next would send him flying in her direction.

"She is alive," Bella giggled dancing on the spot. "But she will never remember you. I got to destroy five lives, with a mere curse," she laughed. Arthur lost and he flung forward colliding head first into the concrete as Bella Aparated away, leaving behind a long shrill echo of laughter. It took a moment for his vision to come and when it did he saw Alice lying still on the floor, her big brown eyes staring up at the glitter dust of stars around the sky.

"Alice," he yelled frantically hurrying toward her and kneeling by her side. She looked up at him blankly; there was no longer that joyful light in her eyes, or the playful smile on her lips.

"Alice," he cooed hoping she would come back to him.

"Wh-," she breathed trying to move away from him, Arthur did not keep her against him but watched as the woman he loved more than his current wife, who he promised to run off with once this war was over, stared at him as if he was a stranger trying to hurt her. And then she screamed.

…..

Arthur woke in the exam room starring at the ceiling of a place he had seen too many times. When he sat up a pandemonium of Medi-Witches came to his side, and in the crowd hear could hear the bossy and beautiful voice of his wife, Molly. She came to the front and wrapped her arms around him, holding him as if he was never coming back. He hugged her tightly, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. While he was holding his wife, he had questions and thoughts bubbling in his mind.

How long had he been out?

When would he be able to walk again?

When would his wife have to leave?

When could he see _Her_?

What-," he started the word stabbing at his head, the memory too painful.

"We will explain everything when we get to your room," Molly instructed, headstrong as she always was. Arthur smiled half-heartedly at her, not wanting to wait but not wanting to reveal his secret.

…

It was late by the time he was alone, a week had passed since he was attacked. Once he was fully alone he knew he could walk he left his bed without hesitation. He wandered the familiar halls to a part of the Hospital he knew very well. Alice lay in her bed sleeping, Arthur sighed with relief, he didn't need his presence known today. He sat down by her bed cupping her hand in his.

"I am sorry I haven't seen you for a while," he said softly rubbing his fingers over hers. "I got attacked by His snake, working for the army," he sighed looking down at his leg.

"One day I will avenge you Alice," he said tears streaming down his face.

"Arthur," Alice whispered deep in her sleep. Arthur looked up at her hoping she was awake, and remembered him. But she was asleep, and she would not remember her dreams of him when she woke. He kissed the top of her head softly as he got up to leave.

"I will finish her," he said softly before leaving her to rest.


End file.
